


Moonlight and You

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Captain America Sam Wilson, Fluffyfest, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve leaves the superhero life behind and finds what he's always been looking for.And he adopts animals.





	Moonlight and You

**Author's Note:**

> I think like many others after seeing Endgame, I needed an outlet. Unlike many, I loved the movie and have seen it four times already and will probably see it many more. I do have issue with one thing, and that's how the focus of what drives Steve in many instances is his relationship with Bucky. It's why he hit Hydra hard and fast with no remorse in The First Avenger, it's why he did what he needed to do when he found Bucky alive in The Winter Soldier, it's why he went against the world and his team in Civil War, and it's why he was so devastated in Infinity War. Then Endgame happened and Bucky was an afterthought, to the point that even in the battle, Bucky didn't have his six like always. It's a difficult point for me, but overall, I think the movie was incredible.  
> Like many of you, I've tried, but ultimately failed at writing something that would make me feel better about it. Nothing comes out right, so I went back in my writing and found something that I could play with and give myself that fluffy feeling I needed.  
> I hope you enjoy.

The war with Thanos had taken its toll on everyone. Clint had walked away and swore that if anyone bothered him again, he’d hunt them down.  Everyone was welcome at the farm, but only if they wanted to relax.  Natasha helped Tony rebuild SHIELD and between the two of them had gained a reputation that Fury would have been proud of.  Tony took the Director position and Natasha was his trusted second.  She stayed in the field most of the time, but she was never further than a phone call away.  Thor had started teaching a class at Georgetown University on Asgardian history and was one of the most popular professors on campus.  He had his share of co-eds hitting on him, but he never thought twice about it because he’s met a lovely woman in the anthropology department.  Bruce worked in the labs at SHIELD and refused any and all missions.  He and Hulk had come to an understanding.  Tony trusted him with everything and more than that, Bruce trusted that Tony wanted what was best for everyone that he considered family.  Wanda and Vision had settled at the compound and trained new recruits.  They had gotten a dog and lived a relatively normal life.  Sam had changed the most.  Tony had designed new wings and Sam carried the shield and moniker of Captain America.   He had been honored when Steve had passed him the shield and told him he was the obvious and only choice.

Steve, well Steve moved away from Washington and New York and everything to do with his past. The day he decided that he didn’t want to be Captain America anymore, he’d passed the shield, called Tony to tell him, hugged everyone that he needed to and driven away.  He’d taken very little with him and ended up in Evansville, Indiana. 

He stayed at a local motel the first night and the following morning he went to the local real estate office. The agent, a nice woman named Evelin, recognized him immediately, but tried to play down his identity.  Steve liked her and told her what he was looking for.  By that afternoon, she had several listings to show him, but insisted they wait until the next day.  She told him the one that she suspected he would like, was a little ways down I-64 in Grantsburg.  He trusted her and the following morning they drove to several places.  She saved the best for last. 

When they came to the private drive of the place in Grantsburg Steve got out to open the gate. The long drive onto the property was breathtaking and Steve thought he was a little in love with it already, but once he saw the cabin, he was hooked.  They looked inside and she indicated just how much property it was and he decided it was perfect.  Over the next two weeks, it being Captain American and all and the fact that he was paying cash, everything was rushed and during the third week, he was moving in.

After six weeks, he drove back to Evansville and went to the local shelter. Again, being Captain America, he was approved instantly and went home with three dogs and two cats.  All were fixed and all had their shots and most of all, they all seemed to get on well.  After two more weeks, they ran the house and Steve was perfectly happy about that.

 The cats, Toby and Tabbi, made themselves at home in the upstairs sleeping space that overlooked the downstairs.  It allowed them to look down on Steve and the dogs.  Typical cat behavior until the food came out, then they were Steve’s best friends.  At night, they came downstairs and took over the pillows on Steve’s bed, purring contentedly.

 The dogs, all large mutts, piled on the foot of the bed and slept in whatever position struck them that night.  They were all over a year old and house trained.  They also seemed to know that Steve was lonely and had been for awhile, so they made it their mission to do what dogs do and love unconditionally.  Mack, Dude and Banjo were the best dogs on the planet and Steve told them often.

Steve had been in Grantsburg for nearly six months when Tony visited with Pepper and the baby in tow. The Quinjet landed in the field just beyond the trees, Steve met them to help with the baby.  The dogs were right on his heels, never seeming afraid of the jet and most definitely happy about the new people.  When Tony saw the house, he asked why Steve lived like he was mountain people, Pepper was thrilled and the baby, Morgan, just wanted to get to the dogs. 

“Steve, this place in incredible.” Pepper beamed at him.

“Thanks Pepper, it felt right.” Steve had been painting and he saw her eyeing the canvas in the corner, but didn’t really want her taking the cover off.  He was doing the portrait for her and Tony and didn’t want them seeing it yet.

“I don’t know, Cap.” Tony took his sunglasses off.  “Seems a little isolated and lonely.”

Pepper sat down on the couch and the dogs, being the good boys that they are, sat next to her, but didn’t try to touch the baby. “Tony, leave it.  Just because you wouldn’t know what to do in the woods, doesn’t mean everyone is like that.”  The baby reached out and touched Dude’s ear.  He nudged the baby’s hand and she squealed her joy.  “They are very well trained.”

Steve smiled at the boys. “They are the best dogs.”  Banjo came to Steve and leaned into his leg.  He reached down and rubbed his head.  Banjo’s tongue lolled out of his mouth.  “Aren’t you?”  Banjo yapped and the other two came over for head rubs.

After a couple of hours of talking, Steve got up to fix dinner and Pepper joined him to fix the baby’s food. “Steve?”  He turned to her.  “We came to ask you a favor.”  He sighed hoping this wasn’t all just a ploy to get him to come home.  “No, not that.  We came to ask if we could make you Morgan’s guardian if anything happens to us.”

Of course Steve said yes and when dinner was finished Tony and family returned to New York. Steve went back to his quiet life and continued painting the portrait of Morgan.  Sam had been sending him pictures of the baby, so he could get the expression just right.  It wasn’t until another six months had passed by that Steve had to venture back to town for something other than groceries.  All the animals were due for shots and Steve, being the brave soul that he is, piles them all in the truck and heads in.

He’d called Evelin and asked about veterinarians in the area and she’d directed him to a town not far, but Steve thought she was kidding when she told him the vet was located in Santa Claus.

Santa Claus ended up being a picturesque little town with tiny shops and special events around the holidays. Steve liked it immediately and decided to come back when he didn’t have his personal zoo with him.  Following the GPS on his phone, he found the vet’s office and pulled into a space.  He left the windows down and carried the cats in first.  Once inside he asked the girl at the desk if he could leave the carriers while he went back out to get the dogs.

She just smiled and said yes. Toby started rubbing on the carrier door when she started telling him what a pretty boy is was.  Back inside with the three dogs, Steve sat quietly petting the boys and talking to the cats.  The girl at the desk came out a few minutes later and helped him bring the carriers into an exam room. 

“I’m Becca, I’ll be helping out today.” Steve shook her hand.

“I’m Steve.” She smiled like she knew exactly who he was, but made no mention of it.  “Can I let the cats out?”

“Of course. They can stretch their legs while we wait for my brother.”  Steve looked at her confused.  “Oh, my brother is the vet.  He’s with one of our clients out back.”

“Clients?” Steve wasn’t sure how vets worked, so to keep from seeming rude, he asked questions.

“One of the horses from the local stable is about to foul and he likes to keep an eye on them.” Steve nodded.  The cats were investigating every high place in the room, jumping from the exam table to the cabinets.  Toby ended up on the floor wrestling with Banjo.  Dude and Mack looked on like they wanted to join in.  “They get along really well.  Did you raise them from babies?”

Steve smiled down at his little brood acting like two year olds in a toy store. “No, I adopted them from the shelter a year ago and they just seemed to really like each other.”

Becca watched the way that Steve looked at the animals and giggled. “You got lucky. Did you mean to get so many?”

Steve chuckled and kneeled down to pet everyone. Tabbi jumped down from the cabinet to get some love too.  “I really didn’t, but these three,”  Indicating the dogs.  “were already attached to each other and I couldn’t separate them, and these two,” He scratched the cats, who started to purr, “are brother and sister and had been together all their lives.”  He looks up at Becca.  “How was I supposed to not take both?” 

Neither of them heard the door slide open admitting the doctor. “I’d say you did the right thing.”  Becca jumped and Steve stood up quickly.

“For fuck sake Bucky, could you maybe wear a bell so you don’t scare the shit out of me again.” Realizing what she said, she turns to Steve.  “I’m really sorry.  I don’t normally talk that way in front of clients.”

Steve laughed. “It’s okay.  I was in the army.”  Becca excuses herself and Steve gets his first good look at the vet.  His mouth goes dry and his heart speeds up.  Dr. James Barnes should have been a model for the intensity of his beauty.  Steve has honestly never seen a more beautiful person in his entire life.  He extends his hand.  “Hi, I’m Steve.”

Dr. Barnes’ hand in warm and a little calloused. He smiles at Steve and Steve’s heart jumps in his chest.  God, this is going to be a long visit.  “I’m Dr. Barnes and who do we have here?”  He kneels down and starts petting all the animals.

Mack takes the lead and rubs along the vet’s side. “Well the big guy that nearly knocked you over is Mack,  the big brown guy is Dude and the smaller one is Banjo.  The, not so antisocial guys on the table are, Toby and Tabbi.”  Everyone gets pets and the vet doesn’t stop smiling.

“You have quite the little furry family here, Steve.” The doctor looks back up at Steve, still smiling.  “What are they in for today?”

The vet takes out a pair of glasses and puts them on and instead of it taking away from his attractiveness, it just makes him look like a hot professor. Holy shit, Steve is screwed.  He clears his throat.  “They just need their shots.”

“I’ll get Becca to get them ready while I weigh everyone for their charts.” Steve nods and the doctor walks out of the room.

Steve looks down at the dogs, who stare at him expectantly. “I’m in so much trouble, guys.”  They wag their tails, except the cats that look at him judgmentally.  “Did you guys see him?  Did you see how beautiful he is?”

The doctor comes back in a minute later and starts with the cats. When he picks Toby up, the cat meows pitifully.  “Don’t worry pal, I’ll make this quick.”  He scratches Toby’s head until the machine calibrates, then moves his hand away.  “Nice.  Perfect weight for your size, big guy.”  Tabbi is next and she squirms around a little more than her brother, but ends up sitting regally on the scale.  “Okay, you’ve been stealing your brother’s food haven’t you?”  He looks at her accusingly and she just meows.  He turns to Steve.  “She’s about two pounds over the ideal weight for her size.  You may have to play with her a little more often to get her on track.”  Steve just nods because Dr. Barnes is about the cutest thing in the world, cuddling Tabbi against his chest.

The boys are next and they act just as good as they always do, except that Banjo wants to jump up and down on the scale in excitement. The doctor kneels down again, looking Banjo in the eyes.  “Listen, I’m pretty sure your dad wants to get out of here, so you need to sit still.”

“I don’t mind. I’m not in a hurry.”  Steve realizes that he just barked that out more forcefully than he meant to.  “Sorry, I just didn’t think you needed to rush, but you’re probably really busy and need us out of your hair.”

The doctor stands and turns to Steve. “You could stay here all day and I’d be okay with that.”

Steve blushes, damn his Irish skin, and lowers his eyes. He’s not sure that the doctor is flirting, but it seems that way.  “I’d like that too.”

Just as the vet is about to reply, Becca comes in with a tray of syringes. “Okay, all ready for the Rogers family.”  She looks between the two men and grins. 

The shots go well and all of the animals are happy the poking is over. The cats look indignant that they were treated in such a manner and the dogs have already forgotten that it even happened.  “Do you want to let them go to the bathroom before you get back on the road?”

Steve looks up at the doctor through his lashes. “Uh, yeah that would be great.”  They put the cats back into the carriers and leave them with Becca and Bucky walks Steve and the dogs out back.  It’s fenced in, so Steve takes the leashes off and lets the boys go.

“They’re great dogs. You adopted?”  He gives the appearance of watching the dogs, but out of the corner of his eye, he’s really watching their dad.

“Yeah, about a year ago. They keep me company.”  He’s also watching the vet out of the corner of his eye.

“How does your wife feel about all of the animals?” Bucky’s fishing and not even trying to hide it.

Steve smirks. “Just me and the animals.”  He turns to the doctor.  “What about you?”  Steve’s trying to have a confidence that he’s never had before.  He always thought about appearances while wearing the uniform, but now he’s just Steve and is allowed to be human.

“Nope, no significant other. Just me and Becca and the job.”  There’s a challenge in his eyes.

Steve takes the bait. “So, would you…uh…like to get d-dinner sometime?”  Steve blushes again.

Bucky steps up into his space. “You know, I really like when you blush. And I would really like to get dinner with you, Steve.”

Steve’s face breaks out into a smile. He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it over.  Bucky puts his number in and sends himself a message.  “I better get these guys home.”  He calls them over and attaches the leashes.  “Maybe I could make you dinner.  You feel like driving into Grantsburg?”

The smile leaves his face to be replaced by a smirk. “I’ll drive anywhere you want me to.”

“I’m glad you don’t mind the distance. I would hate to miss out on something special because of a few miles.”   They go back in and get the cats.  Bucky carries them to Steve’s truck.  Once everyone is in, Steve turns back to the vet.  “Are you  busy tonight?”

The grin that he gives Steve is blinding. “I’m done here at 4.  Send me your address and I’ll be there by 7.”

 

Becca watched as Bucky cleaned the exam room, arms folded over her chest. “You know what surprises me?”  He quirks an eyebrow at his sister.  “That you were able to stay so calm.”  He rolls his eyes.  “Don’t give me that, you walked in and saw him and nearly swallowed your tongue.”

He stands up, hands on hips. “In my defense, you did see him right.”  She laughs along with him, but then gets serious.

“You know who he is, right?” Bucky nods.  You’d have to be a complete moron not to know.

“Your point is?”

“My point is, I don’t want you getting hurt again and that’s former Captain America, who’s never given any indication that he likes anything other than women.” She steps out of the room and head back to the front desk. 

At 4 they close up and by 4:20 they are headed to their cars. “You want to grab dinner?” 

Bucky grins. “I can’t.  I have a date.”  Her mouth drops open and she’s smacking him in the head.

“WHAT THE FUCK! Bucky!  When did this…how did…holy fuck!”  He’s grinning ear to ear because it’s been a while since he’s reacted so strongly to someone.  The last time it had been disastrous and it’s taken him 7 years to get passed that pain.  Something about Steve is different though: the kindness towards his animals, the gentleness when he speaks and the shy way he seemed to open up to Bucky.  Not to mention the fact that he has the most beautiful eyes that Bucky has ever seen.

“I have to go. I need to shower and he’s in Grantsburg, so it’s kind of a drive.”  Becca’s just nodding now because she’s lost the ability to form words.  Bucky kisses her cheek and jumps in his car.  After he’s driven away, Becca heads back into the clinic.  He’ll kill her for this, if he finds out, but she’s not letting him get hurt again.  She finds Steve’s file and grabs her cell phone.

_Is this Steve Rogers?_ The text shows delivered.

_Yes? How did you get this number?_

_This is Becca Barnes from the vet clinic._

_Oh, Ms. Barnes, is everything okay? Is Bucky okay?_

She grins because that’s a good sign. His first reaction is concern for Bucky.

_Bucky is fine. He went home to shower before heading to Grantsburg.  I need to ‘talk’ to you about something and if he finds out, he will kill me._ She sends a knife emoji.

_I don’t understand._

_Okay Steve, I’m going to just lay this out. Seven years ago Bucky ended a really bad relationship.  They’d been together for a year and none of us knew Bucky was being abused._

Steve stares at his phone and wants to punch something. He’s fuming that someone would treat Bucky that way.  The dogs react and start circling his legs.  He takes a deep breath and starts typing.

_If this is the ‘if you hurt my brother, I’ll kill you’ speech, I understand that you don’t know me, but I would never, under any circumstances, hurt Bucky._

_I just wanted you to understand that he isn’t a one night stand kind of guy. He’s an all in kind of guy and if you don’t want to get to know him and really be a part of his life, please just tell him now._

Steve smiles down at the dogs.

_Thank god, because I don’t do casual hook ups either. I just walked into your office and saw the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and needed to know him._

Becca melts a little.

_Just treat him right and if you ever need any advise, text me._

_Thank you and if you could get me that other guys name, I can make him disappear._ Steve sends a smiley emoji with a zipper over its mouth.  Becca laughs so hard, she nearly falls out of the chair.  She likes Steve and crosses her fingers that everything goes well.

Steve finishes assembling the shepherd’s pie and the salad and checks the freezer for the gelato that Pepper sent from New York. Everything is together, so Steve takes the dogs out for play time.  The cats sit on the porch trying not to be interested in the activity.

Bucky arrives at 6:45 and when he pulls around the trees, Steve can’t help the grin that lights up his face. The dogs run to the car when Bucky starts getting out.  He stops long enough to scratch everyone’s head and comes to a halt in front of Steve.

“Hi.” Steve’s still smiling and leans in to kiss Bucky on the cheek.  “I brought wine.”  He blushes fiercely at the kiss.

“Hi and you didn’t have to.” He takes Bucky’s hand and they walk into the house.  Bucky looks around curiously.

“Steve this place is incredible.” He zeroes in on the easel in the corner.  The painting is covered, but he really wants to peek under.

“Thanks, it felt like home.” The dogs come barreling in from outside and the cats follow.  Steve leans down to rub faces.  “And these guys make it more so.”  He takes the bottle of wine to the kitchen and opens it.  Pouring two glasses, he comes back to Bucky, who is looking at the sketches framed on the walls.

“Did you do these?” He turns and takes the glass from Steve.  “Thanks.”

“Uh…yeah, most of them. That’s my ma.  I had to do it from memory cause there aren’t any photos of her.”  Steve’s eyes get misty and Bucky takes extra time studying the sketch.

“She’s beautiful. You have her eyes.”  He looks at Steve like he’s comparing.  “And her mouth.”  He reaches up and traces Steve’s nose.  “The nose; however, looks like it got broken a few times, so can’t really tell about that.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, a few times.”  He catches Bucky’s hand as he tries to pull away and kisses the palm.  Bucky’s quick inhalation catches Steve’s attention and he looks at Bucky to apologize.  The look on Bucky’s face stops the words.  He’s staring at Steve with a soft smile, like he didn’t expect it.

“You’re a lot more gentle than I thought you would be. Softer and romantic.”  Steve pulls him to the sofa and they sit.

“I almost got you flowers at the grocery. I wish I had now.”  They talk about the clinic and Bucky as a child.  Steve learns that he use to save animals and bring them home all the time.  His parents let him nurse them back to health and find homes for them.  He learns that Bucky’s parent died in a car crash when he was 18 and he raised Becca, who was 14 at the time, until she went to college.  Then Bucky went and became a vet.  He also learns that Bucky ending up in Santa Claus was an accident.  Becca had closed her eyes and pointed at a map.  They’d ended up there and loved it.

“Tell me about you.” Steve is looking down and Bucky cocks his head to catch his eyes.

“I guess you want to know about the Captain America thing.” Steve hasn’t looked up and refuses to look at Bucky.

“I don’t give a fuck about Captain America, I want to know about Steve Rogers.” Steve’s eyes shoot up and, looking back at this moment, Steve will say that’s when it happened.  That’s when he really fell in love the first time in his life.  Steve tells him that his ma always wanted to get him out of the city, to a place like this, so that his lungs would be better.  He talks about not being able to go outside for weeks at a time, due to illness, and how that led him to drawing.  He gets up at one point and goes to the easel, lifting the cover so Bucky can see.

“This is Morgan Stephani Stark, Pepper and Tony’s daughter. Sam, a friend, sends me pictures so I can do this for them.  I hope to have it done by Christmas.”  Bucky gets up and goes to the portrait.  There are snapshots all around it.  The baby in different moments.  The portrait is amazing.

“It’s beautiful.” Steve hasn’t taken his eyes off Bucky.  “Is she named after you?”

Steve blushes. “Uh, yeah.  They were here a few months back and asked me to be her guardian if anything happens to them.”

Steve is nothing like Bucky expected. He’s quiet and shy, smart and sarcastic.  Bucky knows that he’s going to fall hard and fast for this man and instead of being scared, he’s ready for it.  They talk constantly through dinner, when dessert is offered, they move to the couch.  The dogs run into the yard and bark at some imagined attacker, probably a raccoon and Steve and Bucky keep talking.

Dessert done and the kitchen cleaned, the men head to the porch with a beer in hand. The porch swing rocks gently and for the first time, they sit in silence.  It’s getting cold and Bucky scoots closer to Steve, Steve puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls Bucky close.

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky snuggles in close, enjoying the comfort and how good Steve smells.

“You can ask me anything, Buck.” Bucky grins at the shortening of his nickname.

“You’re bi-sexual?”

“No actually, I’m gay. Everything before tonight was for show.”  He pauses when Bucky stiffens.  “If you’re concerned that I won’t be open about it now, you shouldn’t be.  I told the team before I left that I wouldn’t hide it anymore.”  He laughs and pulls Bucky impossibly closer.  “They had no idea and were pissed that the government had asked me to keep it secret.”  He sighs.  “I just couldn’t be what they wanted anymore.  I needed to be myself.”

Bucky takes the beer bottles and sits them on the porch and turns to look at Steve. He cups his cheeks with his hands.  “No one should have ever asked you to pretend.  You deserved better than that.”  He leans in and kisses Steve.  It’s light and chaste.  He pulls back, sharing his breath with Steve, caressing his nose with his own.  “Steve.”  It’s a quiet whisper, but heavy with meaning.

Steve leans in and kisses Bucky again. It isn’t that he hasn’t kissed guys before, but there’s something completely different about kissing Bucky.  Like puzzle pieces fitting together.  He knows he’s in trouble, but won’t call it love…yet.

They’ve been sitting for hours and the cold night air is getting uncomfortable. They make their way back inside and as much as he doesn’t want to, Bucky knows he needs to get back on the road.  He shuffles around the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee that will help the drive.  “I should probably take this to go.  The clinic opens at 7 and it’s already really late.”  He’s facing the counter, doesn’t want to turn and have to say good-bye.  Arms wrap around him from behind and he leans back into the warmth.  He hums contentment, something he’s never felt in a relationship before.

“Is it too soon to say I don’t want you to go?” Steve nuzzles into Bucky’s neck, kissing lightly.

“Not too soon for me.” Bucky chuckles.  “We’re a pair aren’t we?”

Steve joins in the laughter. “You could just stay here tonight and drive back in the morning.”  Bucky turns in his arms and Steve realizes how that must have sounded.  “Wait…that’s…there’s a spare bed upstairs and I would stay downstairs in my bed.”  He’s blushing furiously and wants to let Bucky know that the offer wasn’t meant as a proposition.

“As honorable as your intent is, Steve, if I stayed here, there’s no way I’d stay in the guest bed.” He grins and Steve does too.  “I know my limitations and you…well Steve, you test my limits.”  Steve doesn’t respond, just nods that he understands the feeling.  “So, I’m going to take my coffee and go because I’ve never been an easy mark and don’t want to start a relationship with you thinking I am.”

Steve tightens his arms around Bucky and kisses his cheek. “I’d never think that of you no matter what happened tonight.”

Bucky grumbles and lays his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “Do you have to keep saying all the right things?  I mean…throw me a bone, Rogers.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “Is this better?”  He clears his throat.  “I have to say Barnes, if you had agreed to stay, I don’t think I could have respected you in the morning.”  His shit eating grin makes Bucky laugh and thump his head against the taller man’s shoulder.

“You are absolutely no help.” He looks up and pecks Steve on the nose.  “You’re also a horrible actor and a sarcastic little shit.”

They kiss again at the car and Bucky drives away. When he gets home, he sends a text to Steve to let him know.  In return he gets a picture of Steve’s dogs and cats piled on the bed with the message, _I don’t know if you would have fit._

Bucky laughs and replies, _I’d just have to sleep on top of you._

The response is something Bucky can completely relate to: _you’re killing me._

 

Around the beginning of November, Steve gets a phone call from Pepper. During the two months he’s been seeing Bucky, they’ve spent every spare moment together.  Bucky has yet to spend the night and nothing beyond kissing has happened, but it’s not because either of them don’t want more, it’s just that both know this is something special and aren’t willing to rush anything.

Steve answers Pepper’s call while finishing up the portrait of Morgan. “Pepper!  How are you?”

“I’m really good Steve. How are things there?”  Steve hasn’t told anyone about Bucky, Becca is the only one that knows.  She and Steve text often.  She also sends pictures of Bucky during the day, usually doing something embarrassing.

So, Steve decides that telling Pepper is the way to test the waters. “Things are incredible.”  He pauses.  “I met someone Pepper.”

There’s a squeal on the other end of the phone and then she’s firing questions at him faster than he can answer them. He spends the next 20 minutes telling her everything he can about Bucky.  When he’s done, he could swear he hears sniffling.  “Pepper?”

It’s definitely sniffling. “Steve, he sounds amazing and I’m so, so happy for you.”  He smiles, knowing that everything will be okay and his friends will accept Bucky.  “Now, for why I really called and now it’s even better.  We want you to come home for Christmas and now you can bring Bucky and Becca with you.”  Steve is just about to answer, when the door opens and Bucky comes in followed by the dogs.  He sees Steve on the phone, but that doesn’t stop him from coming over, kissing him and telling him hi.  Steve returns the kiss and adds a second one, rubbing noses with Bucky.  “Steve?  Is that Bucky?  I want to talk to him.”  Bucky hears the voice and looks at Steve in confusion.

“It’s Pepper, she wants to talk to you.” Steve shrugs and Bucky takes the phone.  No fear and it makes Steve love him even more.  And that’s the moment that Steve realizes that he’s in love.  It’s been living in his heart since that first night, but he didn’t know until now.

“Mrs. Stark, this is Bucky.” He puts it on speaker and smiles at Steve.

“Well first of all, there will be no Mrs., I’m just Pepper. Second, if I don’t say this next part, the Avengers will be very disappointed in me.  No hurting Steve, I’m sure if my husband were here, he’d say something about weapons and technology and threats.”  Bucky laughs and Steve knows that Pepper just won him over.  “Third, I want us to be friends, so tell me something about yourself.”  Steve can hear the smirk in Pepper’s voice.  He shakes his head at Bucky telling him he doesn’t have to.

Bucky squares his shoulders and looks straight at Steve. “Well Pepper, the only thing that I can think of that Steve probably hasn’t already told you is, that I’m in love with him.”  There’s a moment of stillness, then Steve takes the phone and put it on the counter.  He pulls Bucky to him and kisses him tenderly.

“I love you too, Buck.” There’s a giggle on the other end of the phone, but they’re so wrapped up in each other that they forgot about the call.  Pepper, ever the descrete lady that she is, hangs up to let them enjoy the moment.  Steve turns to the counter to retrieve the phone.  “She wants me to come for Christmas and bring you and Becca.”  Bucky wraps his arms around Steve from behind and kisses him on the shoulder.

“And what do you want?” Steve turns in his arms and kisses him stupid.

“I want…” He tapers off and blushes.  “I want to cause I want to show you off.”  He doesn’t meet Bucky’s gaze until Bucky starts laughing.

“Well, well, well Rogers, didn’t know you wanted a trophy wife.” Bucky sucks in a breath of air, realizing what he just said.  “Fuck, Steve, that’s not…I didn’t mean…shit…”

Steve lifts Bucky’s face to his with a knuckle under his chin, lightly brushing his nose against Bucky’s cheek. The moan he gets makes Steve’s legs turn to jelly.  Bucky’s arms find their way under Steve’s shirt and he gently caresses Steve’s back.  Steve whispers into Bucky’s ear, making Bucky shiver.  “You want that, you want to be my husband?” Bucky whimpers and Steve scoops him up and carries him to the bedroom.  Clothes hit the bedroom floor and in a flurry of anticipation.  Bucky is not surprised at the perfection of Steve sans clothes, but Steve swallows hard when he sees Bucky.  “Jesus, Buck.  Look at you.”

The blush this causes goes down his chest and settles on Bucky’s abdomen. He turns his face away, trying to protect himself, but Steve’s cradles his face and turns his eyes back.  Bucky’s voice is shaky.  “I’m okay.”

Steve kisses next to his ear and whispers, “You’re the most beautiful goddamn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky whimpers and all talking comes to an end. For a time, they lie on the bed and just hold each other kissing, touching and literally reveling in the fact that they are here and this has happened.  It’s been a long time coming for Steve and many years for Bucky.  When Steve’s hands travel down, one going to Bucky’s ass and the other to his cock.  Bucky moans as Steve takes him in hand while a finger makes its way between his cheeks.  “Want you in me.”  It’s barely above a whisper, but Steve hears him. Steve rolls away, toward the nightstand, opening the drawer for the lube.  He realizes that he has no condoms and looks horrified at Bucky.  “Stevie?”

“I don’t have condoms.” He looks at the lube in his hand and back at Bucky.  “We can do anything else you want.  I mean, I’m clean, but I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Bucky grins suggestively. “I’m clean too, Steve and since I don’t ever plan on doing this with anyone else, I think we should keep going.”

Steve lays back down, facing Bucky. “You sure Buck?”  Bucky nods and Steve spends the next few minutes kissing him again before opening the lube and opening Bucky up slowly and carefully.

Steve knows, he just knows, this is what making love is supposed to be like. When he slides into Bucky’s body, he feels that he’s never been closer to a religious experience.  Bucky’s muscled legs wrapped around his middle, their hands joined on the pillow next to Bucky’s head and  eyes locked.  “I love you.”

Bucky’s eyes get misty and he throws his head back when Steve hits his prostate. “Ahhh…god…Steve…I love you…god I love you….”

Steve loses his control and starts pounding into Bucky, Bucky clings to him, his cock rubbing between them. He feels when Bucky’s body bows and arches into him, knowing that he’s come Steve chases his own release.  Holding himself up with one arm and cradling Bucky with the other, he silently thanks Dr. Erskine for his strength that allows him this.  He cries out Bucky’s name when he comes and holds himself inside of his loves body.  He uses the arm cradling Bucky to hold him against him as he rolls them onto their sides, cuddled together.  He chuckles and Bucky looks up at him questioningly.  “THAT was worth waiting almost a hundred years for.”

Steve keeps giggling, but Bucky looks confused, then it dawns on him what Steve means. “Holy shit, Steve.  You mean…you were…wait…so that was you…”

“Well yeah, I thought you knew that.” Bucky shakes his head.  “I didn’t want to do it just because I could and had opportunity.  I wanted to do it when there were feelings involved.”

Bucky buries his head in Steve’s neck. “Steven Grant Rogers, you are the most romantic sap I’ve ever met.”

Steve hugs him closer. “I’m your romantic sap.”

“Damn right you are.” He looks up making eye contact.  “And don’t you forget it.”  They shower and crawl back into bed, moving cats and dogs to cuddle against each other.  Everyone settles in and sleep comes quick.

 

The following morning Steve wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee. He smiles, looking at Bucky’s pillow, where Toby and Tabbi are still sleeping.  The dogs are gone and Steve sits up and stretches, grabbing his pajama pants from the chair and shuffles into the kitchen.  Bucky is singing along with the music that playing, swaying his hips, the dogs are dancing around his feet, hoping for bacon and Steve leans on the archway watching with a smile.  He could definitely get used to this.  Maybe husband isn’t too far from the truth.

Bucky looks down at the dogs. “Don’t tell your dad about this.”  He breaks the bacon into three pieces and feeds one to each dog.  “Now, get out of the kitchen before we get caught.” 

The dogs head towards the door and Bucky turns to watch, finding Steve. “Too late.  You spoiling our dogs, Bucky?”

Bucky’s face softens at the fact that Steve just called them theirs. “You saw nothing.”  He pours Steve coffee and hands it over.  Leaning up for a kiss.  “You hungry?”

Steve sits the cup down and wraps his arms around Bucky. “I can think of a few things I could go for right now.”

 

That night, sitting on the porch, they discuss Christmas and New York. “Do you think that Becca would like to go?”

“She’s always wanted to.” Bucky gets his phone out and sends a text.  _You and I have been invited to New York for Christmas.  What do you think?_

_B: Holy fucking hell YESSSSSSS!!!_

_Then pack your bags, baby sister, we’re going._

He looks back at Steve. “Well that was easy.  We need to get plane tickets pretty soon.”

Steve just laughs. “Seriously Bucky, do you really think that Tony is going to let us fly on a regular airplane?  I’ll let him know and he’ll send a Quinjet for us.”

Steve sends Pepper a text that night with their confirmation and request for help with one of his gifts for Bucky. She response within seconds.

Steve goes to Santa Claus for Thanksgiving, dogs and cats in tow. They stay the night with Bucky and Becca mother’s all of them.  A week before Christmas Pepper sends an email to all three of them, letting them know they have two days before the jet shows up.  Becca comes to Steve’s to stay the night.  She brings her things into the house.  “Whatever kinky sex things you two get up to will not happen tonight.  If I hear anything, I’m throwing you two off the jet tomorrow.” 

Steve has framed and wrapped the portrait, along with a mountain of other gifts. It’s quiet and peaceful.  Steve’s never been happier in his long life.  That night, he admits to Bucky that he’s scared.  He explains that he doesn’t want to get there and have his friends try to convince him to stay.  Steve’s talked to them on and off since his move, but none of them have come to see him, except Tony and Pepper.  He fears they are mad or hoping he missed them so much that he’ll come back.

“Do you want to go back?” Bucky doesn’t ask out of fear, but genuine curiosity.

“Not even a little bit. Everything I want is here.”

“That was a good answer, punk. You are about to get sooooo lucky.” 

Becca, who had come in the kitchen for water, hears their laughing. “I warned you two!  Get your hands off each other’s dicks so I can sleep!”

The laughter that follows makes her smile. Her brother deserves all good things and has found them in Steve.  Even Becca can’t think of him as Captain America anymore.  He’s just Steve, the guy that Bucky loves, and in her heart he’s her brother now too.

 

They wait in the field beyond the trees the following morning: three humans, three dogs and two really unhappy cats. The dogs, on the other hand, are hopping around on their leashes just happy to be going on an adventure.  The Quinjet lands and the rear door opens, Captain America himself comes striding down, huge grin on his face.  Steve and Bucky hear Becca comment.  “Holy hell.”  They both smirk, knowing she’s going to be crushing hard before this trip is over.

“Sam!” Steve goes forward, hugging his friend.  Sam slaps his back a couple of times and then takes a good look at his friend.

“You look damn good, Steve.” Steve pulls him by his arm and leads him over to the other two.

Bucky holds tight to the leashes, trying to draw strength from the dogs. “Sam, this is Bucky.”

Bucky puts his hand out, but Sam just grins and pulls him into a hug. “Anyone that can make Steve this happy, gets a hug.”

The tension that Bucky has been carrying all morning, floats away, then Becca clears her throat. “And this is Becca, Bucky’s sister.”

Sam extends his hand this time, but when she takes it, he kisses it. “I see where all the looks in the family went.”

Becca blushes, but her cocky attitude comes out. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.  A man that knows class when he sees it.”  Bucky and Steve snort.

The dogs, feeding on the laughter, start bouncing around. “And who do we have here?” Steve introduces the dogs, the cats and then everything is loaded on the jet.  “Good god Steven, what the hell are you taking to New York?  Did you kill a bear?”

“Shut the hell up Wilson, I know you have just as many gifts as I do.” The rear door raises and Sam has everyone strap in.  They spend the flight to New York picking on each other and laughing.  Sam and Becca flirt ridiculously and Steve and Bucky watch in amused fascination.  

Just before landing Sam informs them that they would be going to dinner with the ‘family’ and hopes they brought appropriate attire because it has been planned by Pepper.

“What exactly is appropriate attire?” Becca is obviously nervous.

“Well, with Pep it’s usually black tie.” Sam grins at Steve who nods.  Bucky and Becca look at each other worried.

Becca whispers something to Bucky, who gives a slight shake of his head. Steve and Sam share a knowing glance.  “Buck, Becca, don’t worry.  It’s been taken care of.” The Quinjet circles the base and lands easily on the platform.  Bucky starts to stand, but Steve’s hand stops him.  “Not yet.”  The platform they land on starts a slow descent into the underground hanger. 

 

Steve and Bucky are put in Steve’s old apartment and Becca is put across the hall in an unused apartment. Pepper made sure they are fully stocked and FRIDAY has interfaced their phones with the rest of the compound.  In the bedroom are hanging bags that Steve is sure holds their clothes for that night.  Becca comes running in after a few minutes carrying a dress that Steve is sure had cost more than six months rent.  “Oh my god!  How?  Who?”

Steve just smiles. “My guess is Pepper.  And if I were to guess, I’d say she looked at the picture of us at Thanksgiving and guessed your size.  She’s never wrong.”

Bucky, seeing the joy on his sister’s face, hugs Steve. “I hope she doesn’t mind being hugged by a stranger because that’s what she’s getting.”

Steve kisses Bucky’s forehead. “I can honestly say, she’s not going to mind at all.”  Becca joins the hug and Steve knows, his home was with these two.  He loves his friends, even considers some family, but nothing compares to what he’d built with Bucky and Becca.

Since many of the Avengers won’t be at the Compound until the party, the three make a pillow fort in the living room and watch a movie until they all fall asleep. A few hours before the party, FRIDAY wakes them.  “Captain Rogers, Miss Barnes’ appointments are in half an hour and I believe she will want to shower first.”  Becca sits up, rubbing her eyes.

“Appointments?” She looks around for the person whose voice she’d heard, but finds no one.  “Who the hell is that, Steve?”

Steve grins down at Bucky, who wakes to the talking, but refuses to move and is cuddling against Steve’s chest. “That’s FRIDAY.  FRIDAY, can you clarify what you mean by appointments?”

“Of course, Captain, Mrs. Stark arranged appointments for hair, makeup and nails.”

Becca squeals and jumps up. “I’ll be in the shower, you two do whatever it is that you do when I’m not around.”  She’s halfway out the door when she looks up at the ceiling.  “Thanks FRIDAY.”

“Of course, Miss Barnes.”

Bucky slithers up Steve’s body until they’re face to face. “Whatever will we do for the next hour or so?”

Steve grins mischeviously. “I think we should stay right here and cuddle.”  Bucky furrows his brow.  “And by cuddle, I mean defile this innocent pillow fort.”

Bucky throws his head back laughing, then tackles Steve into the pillows and blankets.

 

Steve’s standing in the living room waiting for Bucky. They’d showered and Steve had gotten dressed and gone to check on Becca while Bucky finished.  Becca looks like a dream in a deep green, floor length gown that fits her perfectly.  Pepper is a magician when it comes to people and what will look good on them.  Steve’s wearing a classic, black tux that’s tailored to perfection, making him look like a million dollars, but when the bedroom door opens and Bucky comes out, Steve believes he could be wearing sweats and a tee because Bucky looks incredible.

“Holy fucking hell Buck, look at you.” Steve’s eye rake over Bucky’s form, not even trying to hide the love and lust.  Pepper chose a deep blue for him and all Steve could think is he needs to kiss that woman and thank her repeatedly.

Bucky looks down at himself self-consciously. “Do I look okay?”

Becca whistles. “Damn, my brother is hot!”

Steve goes to him, taking his hands and raising them to his lips. He kisses each.  “You look beautiful.”  They hold each other’s gaze.

“Okay, okay okay, stop that or we won’t ever get to this party.” Becca swings them around grabbing their elbows.  “I have a super hero to woo in this dress and you two aren’t going to stop me.”

Steve looks over Becca’s head, catching Bucky’s eye. “I think I should warn Sam.”

Bucky chuckles. “It will be more entertaining for us if you don’t.”

Becca huffs. “Ha ha, you two are hysterical.  Take your comedy act on the road.”

 

The party is exactly what Steve expected, but overwhelming for Bucky. He holds on to Steve.  Steve being the caring love sick sap that he is, diesn’t let Bucky get too far away.  They thank Pepper profusely to which she just waved off.  When Steve hugs her, she slips the surprise gift for Bucky into his pocket.  He’d whispers a quiet ‘thank you’ that she also waves off. 

The champagne flows and the talk is lighthearted. Music plays quietly and some of the people dance.  Natasha dances with Bruce, who seems to be watching his feet more than the woman in his arms.  Bucky is a little star struck by everyone, but Becca acts like she’s known them all her whole life.  Steve gets into a conversation with Clint and Bucky finally wanders off on his own ending up on the balcony with his drink.

“You seem overwhelmed.” Tony has mellowed with his marriage and daughter, but really wants to get to know the guy that stole Steve’s heart.

Bucky startles turning. “Oh…uh…Mr. Stark…I…”

“There will be no Mr. Stark-ing me. It’s just Tony.”  Tony leans against the railing, watching Bucky.

Bucky looks down seemingly embarrassed. “Sorry, Tony, I guess overwhelmed is a good word for it.”

Tony chuckles and shifts Morgan to his other hip. Morgan babbles and put Tony’s finger in her mouth.  Bucky smiles at the baby.  “What’s got you overwhelmed?”

Bucky scrunched his face in concentration. “Well…everything.”  Why is he sharing all of this with someone he only knows by reputation.  Tony nods for him to continue.  Morgan pulls off Tony’s finger, looks at Bucky and smiles.  Bucky melts at the beautiful little girl.  “I think I just realized that my Steve is…was…Captain America.”

Tony leans in kissing Morgan’s cheek. “Kind of slow on the uptake there Barnes.”

Bucky chuckles and Morgan looks at him again and reaches out with grabby hands. Bucky looks at Tony who nods.  Bucky takes Morgan and cradles her against his chest.  Morgan grabs his hand and puts a finger in her mouth and begins gnawing.  “Yeah, I know, but when we’re at home, it’s just that…you know…home and Steve with the dogs and cats and painting.”  He looks back at the party.  “In there, he’s still at home, at ease and he’s a fucking super hero.”  He looks down at the baby still happily gnawing.  “I’m not sure…”  He lets the unfinished thought hang there.

Tony leans his back against the railing and looks back at the party. Steve is talking to Sam and Becca, laughing at something they’ve said.  Tony has never actually seen him this relaxed at a team event.  “Maybe it would help you to know that he’s not normally like this.”  Bucky looks at Steve and smiles softly.  “Normally, he’d be sitting at the bar, drinking and trying to figure out a way to get out of here.”  Tony takes Morgan back and starts towards the door.  “The only reason he’s this happy and relaxed is because you’re here.”

Tony passes Steve coming out to find Bucky. He wraps his arms around him and Bucky steps into the warmth of Steve.  “You and Tony have a good talk?”

Bucky breathes him in and for a minute doesn’t answer, then looks up. “Yeah, he said that you’re not normally like this at this kind of thing.”

Steve laughs delighted. “Well, he’s right.  I used to hate all this, but I have something now I didn’t have before.”

Bucky plays up non-existent confusion. “Oh, and what would that be?”

Steve grins and knows, this is the perfect opportunity. “If you fishing for compliments, I think I can give you a big one.”  Now Bucky is actually confused.  Steve pulls away and gets down on one knee.  Bucky’s eyes widen comically.  “James Buchannan Barnes, my beautiful Bucky,”  Bucky blushes and is so focused on Steve that he doesn’t see all of the eyes looking through windows and doors.  “When I met you, you won me over through my small zoo.”  Bucky chuckles and tries to tell himself that Steve isn’t doing what he thinks he’s doing.  “Then we had dinner and as pathetic as it may make me sound, I knew that first night I’d found what I’ve been looking for since I understood what romantic love was.”  Steve looks down, then back up at Bucky with tears in his eyes.  “I struggled so much with my sexuality and believed that the reason I was asked to keep it a secret meant that it was still wrong on some level, then you came along and I understood that it wasn’t wrong when it could feel so beautiful.”  They both swallow.  Bucky finds that he’s fighting tears too.  “I didn’t walk away from being Captain America with regret because it led me to you.  I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you being in my life has changed me for the better.”  Steve reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box Pepper had placed there earlier.  The ring is platinum with an inlay of sapphires circling the middle.  “Bucky, will you marry me?”

Bucky doesn’t trust is voice so he nods vigorously and Steve slips the ring on his finger. He stands and pulls Bucky close and they cling to each other.  The applause and hollering from inside makes them laugh.  The kiss they share is soft.  “I love you, Steven Grant Rogers, with everything I am.” 

Steve kisses him again. “I guess we better go back in there.  They’ll start coming out here if we don’t.”  Steve gives him one last kiss and taking his hand, leads him back in for the congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know exactly how far some of these towns are, so if you're from that part of the country, please don't hold it against me.


End file.
